The proposed purpose of this continuing program is to: 1) To introduce professional students (dental) with multifaceted features of cancer. 2) To stimulate student inquisitiveness in cancer through a viable active program in cancer research. 3) To familiarize students with research career options in higher education. 4) To advance the understanding of correlating basic research with clinical applications and patient management, and 5) To development opportunities in research for research-interested students early in their career development.